La llegada
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo está a punto de nacer, pero tienes la certeza de que serás un pésimo padre?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su universo no me pertenecen.

-Draco, no... ¡No!-Gritó Astoria, asustada más allá de lo imaginable.

-¡Sueltame, Astoria!- Gritó Draco a su vez, empujándola con una violencia hasta entonces desconocida.

Y en ese instante, cuando Draco la vio cayendo sobre la cama, sosteniéndose el estomago para proteger a Scorpious, en ese instante volvió a sus casillas.

-As-Astoria... Yo-balbuceó, tratando de ayudarla a incorporarse.

Astoria golpeó su mano, apenas una palmada, pero le dolió como si le hubiese hecho el hechizo Cruciatus. Ella se incorporó, su rostro denotaba determinación y una entendible cuota de enojo.

-Esto no puede continuar, Draco. Quiero que te vayas de la mansión y pienses lo que quieres hacer. Yo no puedo más. Te estás convirtiendo en alguien desconocido y yo no lo soporto.-

Draco la miró. Sabía que tenia razón. Él había estado fuera de sus cabales desde que se enteró del embarazo. Esto no podía continuar. Mirándola con los ojos llenos de dolor, pero también comprensión, asintió y comenzó su caminata hacía la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando llegó, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y con la voz estrujada de dolor, solamente dijo:-Lo siento, Astoria. De verdad.-

Draco se sentó en la cama, esa cama de hotel, tan distinta a la cama que compartía en la mansión con Astoria.

Astoria, que estaba tan ilusionada con tener un hijo, que no podía contener su alegría ante la perspectiva de la inminente llegada de Scorpious.

Él estaba aterrado, ¿Y si arruinaba la infancia de su hijo?¿Y si por más que intentara le transmitía todos esos ideales errados que alguna vez habían gobernado sus actos? ¿Y si era un pésimo padre? ¿Y si su hijo se avergonzaba de él, de su apellido, de su legado?

Amaba a Astoria con todas la fuerzas de su ser, pero el terror de fallar en todo estaba dominándolo desde hacía siete meses y estaba agotado más allá de sus fuerzas. Estaba derrengado.

Se recostó sobre la cama, pensando que diablos iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Astoria tragó todo su orgullo y tocó el timbre. Sabía que ella estaba embarazada, por lo que seguramente estaría en la casa, y que él debía estar persiguiendo magos oscuros, por lo que era más que seguro que no iba a estar en la casa.

Ginny Weasley-Potter abrió la puerta. Si que la persona al otro lado de ella fuera Astoria la sorprendía, no lo dejó translucir.

-Astoria-Dijo, con una mueca indescifrable-Pasa, por favor.

Astoria pasó, y mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón en la salita, un pequeño de pelo desordenado se dirigió hacia ella moviendo sus rechonchas piernitas y agitando algo en su mano. Astoria levantó la vista hacía Ginny y ella se encogió de hombros, así que ella alzó al bebé.

-Sé que esto no tiene precedentes pero...-Empezó Astoria- Pero creo que tú sabes a lo que me estoy enfrentando. Yo no sé que hacer. Estoy realmente asustada por Draco.

Ginny contemplaba sus manos. Asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Él...-siguió Astoria- está desconocido, como asustado, como paralizado. Y cree que yo no lo noto, pero lo hago.

Ginny levantó sus ojos hacía ella:-Draco nunca fue santo de mi devoción, y nunca va a serlo... Pero la guerra y la forma en la que nos criaron dejan marcas imperceptibles en nosotros, marcas de las que solo nos percatamos cuando vamos a ser padres nosotros mismos.-

Sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía:-Si creciste en un hogar en el que a todas luces no eras amado, no es raro que tengas terror cuando vas a ser padre, si creciste con padres que te inculcaron todas las malas ideas posibles y eres consciente de eso es razonable que te aterre y paralice arruinar a tu hijo de la misma manera. Draco no es una buena persona. ¿Estás segura que lo quieres en tu vida? ¿En la vida de tu hijo?

Astoria tomó la mano de Ginny, y dijo con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos:- ¿El que se haya alejado no demuestra cuanto ama a Scorpious? Tiene tanto miedo de dañarlo...-

Ginny le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa deslumbrante. -Los hijos sacan lo mejor de nosotros. Supongo que sí. Supongo que hasta Draco podría salvarse.-

Astoria suspiró. -¿Esperabas mi visita?-

Ginny volvió a poner su cara de póker:-Si. Todas las mujeres que lucharon en la guerra o cuyas parejas lucharon en la guerra y han quedado embarazadas en algún momento me han preguntado esto o aquello. -Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y dijo mirando al techo:-Es como si ser la esposa del Elegido te dotara de una sabiduría que en realidad no tienes. ¿Por qué viniste, Astoria?

Astoria miró a James. Era tan pequeño, tan indefenso:-Supongo que no hay otra persona tan marcada por la guerra como ustedes, como Draco, los Weasley, Granger y algunas pocas personas más. Supongo que... Sabía que entenderías.-

-Tendrías que decirle a Draco que no tiene nada que temer, ¿sabes? Él no es ni con mucho tan oscuro como Lucius.

Astoria le tendió el bebé dormido a Ginny.

-Gracias. Ginny.-

Hacía dos meses que Draco y Astoria no vivían juntos. Si bien Draco había vuelto a la mansión, vivía en otra ala de la misma. Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. Estaban tratando de superarlo, de avanzar a través de ello.

Astoria estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando una ola de dolor la alcanzó. Se sostuvo de la baranda lo más fuerte que pudo. Sintió sus piernas mojarse. Sabía que llamar a Draco no serviría, se había ido hacía algunos instantes para encargarse de negocios.

-Blessy!-Prácticamente aulló, llamando a su elfina domestica.

Draco entró empujando gente de mala manera. Varios magos y brujas se dieron vuelta con expresión enojada, pero al ver quien era, optaron por no decir nada. Cuando llegó a la recepción, dijo:-Mi esposa, Astoria Malfoy, ingresó hace algunas horas. ¿Dónde está?

La recepcionista, sin siquiera levantar la vista le señaló el cartel por sobre su cabeza. Draco consideró seriamente hechizarla, pero meneó la cabeza y leyó atentamente el cartel.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar su cabeza, pero siempre, la principal, era ¿Por qué diablos terminó en San Mungo cuando estaba todo arreglado para recibir a Scorpious en casa? ¿Qué diablos salió mal?

El miedo estaba allí, apretando su pecho.

-Draco!-Lo llamó su madre.

-Madre! ¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer estoico.

Narcissa apretó sus manos:-Nada grave cariño, pero Astoria se pegó un golpe al caer por las escaleras y...-

Draco soltó las manos de su madre y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la habitación.

Cuando entró, tuvo la visión más hermosa que nunca vieron sus ojos.

Astoria estaba acostada y entre sus brazos sostenia un bulto pequeño, con una mata de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco.

Cuando él entró, Astoria sonrío y le tendió al bebé.

Por primera vez en meses, Draco no sintió ese miedo paralizante en el pecho. Se dirigió hacía Astoria con decisión y tomó a Scorpious entre los brazos.

Sintió algo cálido en su pecho extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado de ver a Astoria bien, se sintió no merecedor de esa felicidad que se estaba traduciendo en una sonrisa.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Astoria.

Astoria parecía expectante.

Draco sabía quien era, lo que era y lo que había hecho... Pero tenía a Astoria, y ahora tenía a Scorpious.

Tendría que bastar.

-Te amo. Los amo-Dijo Draco.

Astoria extendió la mano, acariciando la mejilla de Draco.

-Yo también te amo. Los amo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No sé de donde salió esto. Me senté en la compu y empecé a escribir y escribir. Sé que hace tres meses que no actualizo "Una decisión acertada" pero estoy tratando de trabajar en eso. No hay nada más frustrante que la hoja en blanco en frente tuyo, tan en blanco como tus ideas.

Espero que me toque la varita mágica de la inspiración y salga algo pronto.

Saludos!

Morena Contagiosa.


End file.
